A Nice Walk
by Dancing In The Flames of Youth
Summary: Naruto slept with different girls and one day his girlfriend caught him red handed and dumps him and started to date Kakashi, leaving Naruto little depressed and he got drunk. He decided to take a walk and collide with a girl whom he loved once...Kushina.


**Thanks to my big bro for editing my story.**

**Kishimoto-san own Naruto not me.**

**This is my first story so please go easy on me and besides I am only 13. :)**

**Summary: - Naruto is a bastard. This scene started after he was dumped by Kurenei. Who started to date Kakashi because Naruto was sleeping with other girls? He never liked Kurenei because his heart belongs to a red headed girl who left him after one night stand years ago and from that time he changed drastically.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting with old High School Crush<strong>

On the empty streets he slipped out without anyone knowing. He was still walking aimlessly but suddenly a girl launched her self on him. He got confused because without any explanation she started to kiss him furiously while taking all control in her hands.

Naruto was also feeling quite tipsy after drinking 1 full bottle of **fire fox** a very heavy drink, he was forced in an uncomfortable position and he fell on his butts first, but it didn't seemed to bother the girl as she kept her lips sealed with his. He wanted to protest but was feeling very low on energy to do so but he suddenly came back to his sense and he pushed the girl off him.

"Hey what the heck are you doing" he asked with fury in his eyes. But girl didn't even flinched at all; instead she grabbed him again making him land on top of her.

"You bastard get off her," shouted the voice of a man from distance.

Suddenly a very big, bulky man came and grabbed Naruto; after that he threw Nauto away from girl.

'What the heck is this all about' Naruto thought while trying to stand up but before he could have regained his balance; large man punched him hard while shouting that no lays hand on his woman and started to kick his fallen body.

"I didn't jump on her, she did," Naruto said with greeted teethes.

"Stop lying you bastard!" With that he tried to punch him again but this time Naruto was pissed and ready. He grabbed his hand and twisted it and elbowed his back when he twisted. Man fell on ground trying to regain some of the lost air but Naruto wasn't finished yet. So, he picked him up and threw him again.

"Hey stop that, you are going to kill him" the girl who kissed Naruto shouted and slapped him hard across the face after coming from behind.

"You have some guts, first jumping on me than acting like I was the one who tried to harass you," Naruto started but he stopped his tongue when he finally realized that girl he was taking with was one from his many one nightstand. No! she was none other than his first one.

"You are Kushina," Naruto questioned/stated while looking in her beautiful violet eyes which were sparkling as her red long flowing hairs glowed along with her milky white skin, the illuminating effects made her look some kind of angel with her perfect glass like figure too Naruto; who was looking at her with dumbfounded expression.

"Yes I am and I just wanted to greet you with same gift I have greeted you years ago," she replied with wink.

"But what's up with this fatty," asked Naruto pointing toward the unconscious man.

"He is nothing just some admirer but what's up with you sexy-kun getting all worked up, I thought you may end killing; sorry for the slap but you were being too violent," girl explained while leaning in for another kiss.

Naruto backed away. Girl frowned at him "what' the matter Naruto why are you pushing me away? Aren't I pretty enough for or something or you aren't interested me in anymore," girl said little offended.

"No I just not in the mood right now and beside that was almost 3 years ago. You were depressed because your boyfriend was cheating on you or something and that's the reason you slept with, other than that you hated me not loved me," Naruto replied as he recalled his memories but he still felt the old butterflies in his stomach.

"That is true but now situation is little changed. You see I have been trying to forget about our passionate night, when you taken my innocence away, but I am feeling miserably and I don't think I ever will as you were my real first crush to begin with" she explained while blushing scarlet.

Naruto's eyes widen with disbelief. "You must be kidding. You always ran away when ever I tried to approach you and now you are telling me that I was your first crush? Don't make me laugh," Naruto roared in anger.

"Yes it is true I ran away because I was engaged with Shiro and didn't wanted to cheat on him but when he cheated on me I come to you because I loved you but than I felt guilty for using you like and that's why I ran away that time. I wasn't strong enough to face you after what happened between us," she explained as many pearl like tears dropped from her beautiful eyes.

"But why the sudden change? Now I am not that innocent boy. Now I am devil in human disguise" he roared as many thoughts ran through his head.

"But now I have changed and I want to confess my true feelings to you. Even you hate me but I still love you and I don't care what you did," she declared.

"So, what you want from me," Naruto asked irritated with the love crap.

"So, I thought," she bitten her lips while she tried to form proper words but failed miserably. And a beautiful pink tint appeared on her cute face and she started to poke her fingers together, while trying to find the right words to explain to the dense boy in front of her that what she really wanted.

Naruto was trying not to pay attention to what girl is trying to say because he really hate all love crap but this was his high school crush, he had changed some what but he still loved her. He leaned towards her "So are you saying that you seriously want to date me," he asked huskily. "I…I do…don't mean," she shuttered as her resolve flattered but she was shut off when Naruto gently kissed her on lips, silencing her all protests.

After that they dated it each other for two years and eventually got married. They live happily afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello friend do you like it. Sorry but its my first time. So, if you liked it even a little please review.<br>**

**Thanks to Jack bro because he agreed to exchange his youthful pan name with my one. THANKS ^_^**

**Youthfulness Prevail Over All**


End file.
